Their Story
by poussins
Summary: Hinata memandang ke langit dimana lengkungan indah samar-samar masih terlihat. "untukku dan Yugao, kuharap kau tidak salah dengan warna rambut kami berdua, Sasuke." SasuHina Days Love 2016 (Color) Mind to RnR?


**a SasuHina fanfiction**

 **Standart warning applied | Nge-Hurt tidak jelas dan warning2 yang tidak bisa disebutkan**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Their Story by Juli Alio aka Kulkas**

 **Dedicated for SHDL 2016**

 **prompt : Color**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kali ini dengan siapa?" tanya Hinata tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Karin."

Hinata menghembuskan napas lelah sarat putus asa. "Wanita dalam hidupmu seperti pelangi. Berwarna."

Hinata memandang ke langit dimana lengkungan indah samar-samar masih terlihat. "Merah untuk Karin, jingga untuk Nana, kuning untuk Ino, hijau untuk Midori, biru untuk Aoi, nila dan ungu," Hinata memberi jeda. "untukku dan Yugao, kuharap kau tidak salah dengan warna rambut kami berdua, Sasuke."

"Ayo masuk," ajak Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya ketika pergelengan tangannya digenggam erat. "Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Aku sudah sampai batasku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menatap Hinata dari samping.

Wajah ayunya terlihat kuyu dan lelah. Rambutnya telah lembab. Pakaian pengantinnya juga masih lembab. Hujan belum lama berhenti. Dan Hinata hanya berdiri di depan altar untuk pernikahan.

Kursi, bangku, altar dan dekorasi lainnya juga masih basah. Harusnya ini menjadi pernikahan yang sempurna untuk Hinata. Tetapi, lagi-lagi Sasuke mengacaukannya. Sebagai pengantin pria, ia malah tidak hadir. Dan, hadir setelah semua tamu memutuskan untuk pulang. Keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha sangatlah malu. Terutama keluarga Uchiha, para Uchiha terlanjur malu sengan kelakuan Sasuke. Pasalnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke tidak menghadiri acara pernikahannya semdiri.

"Tiga kali," suara dingin Hinata menerobos gendang telinga Sasuke, "sudah tiga kali kau mempermalukanku, keluargaku, dan keluargamu sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat."

"Maaf."

"Maaf katamu?" Hinata menyentak tangan Sasuke kasar. "otak cerdasmu kemana? Tiga kali kita batal menikah. Dan semua itu gara-gara kau, Sasuke. Kalau tidak ingin menikah jangan pernah melamarku, brengsek!"

Sasuke membelalak sebentar. Dirinya cukup kaget dengan suara tinggi yang leluar dari bibir mungil kekasihnya itu.

Menikah ya? Mengucap janji sumpah setia dan akan terus hidup bersama sampai maut yang memisahkan. Rasanya, semua iti belum bisa Sasuke terima. Sasuke memang yang berinisiatif untuk mengajak Hinata menikah dengan melamarnya ditaman yang romantis, diiringi piano dan biola. Namun, menjelang sumpah setia itu, Sasuke kacau bukan main. Ia dengan hidupnya yang bebas tidak akan ada lagi. Lalu, ia memilih untuk kabur.

Sasuke berusaha meraih tubuh pucat Hinata. Namun, ia ditolak oleh Hinata. Sasuke mencelos. Hinata kekasihnya tidak akan menolak pelukan darinya.

"Aku lelah, sayang."

Hinata melepas cincin pemberian Sasuke saat keduanya bertunangan. Meraih tangan kanan Saauke dan meletakkan cincin itu ditelapak tangan Sasuke. Lalu menelungkupkan jemari Sasuke agar cincin itu tersembunyi.

Dengan lembut Hinata mengelys pipi kiri Sasuke, kemudian menciumnya sekilas.

Sasuke sempat membelalak. Sikap cool dan tak acuhnya malah menutupi keterkejutannya dengan rapi. Lebih mirip orang yang tidak punya hati. Dingin dan tak berperasaan.

Hinata mengangkat gaunnya, berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian ditaman itu. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke tetap orang yang Hinata cintai. Tapi kali ini. Hinata akan berusaha untuk melupakan cintanya pada pria raven itu.

Sudah cukup ia sakit hati seperti ini.

Yang keduanya tidak tahu adalah bahwa keduanya menangis diwaktu yang bersamaan dan mengucap kata maaf.

.

.

.

Dikamar mandi, Sasuke mengguyur tubuhnya yang masih berbalut pakaian. Sudah satu jam lamanya ia berdiri dibawah shower. Mata kelamnya sayu memandang cincin yang ada ditangan kirinya. Cincin yang bertuliskan namanya dan Hinata.

SasuHina

Rasa sakit saat orang yang dicintai memutuskan untuk pergi dan tidak ingin lagi berhubungan. Sasuke baru menyadarinya sekarang. Gadisnya itu pasti lebih menderita darinya. Ia mengacaukan segalanya dan berharap masih ada kata maaf untuk kali ini. Hinata memang sudah sampai batasnya. Lelah menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang selalu menggampangkan segala urusan.

Sasuke menghela napas. Tidak ada niatan untuk pergi dari kamar mandi. Ia sedang menghukum dirinya sendiri.

Mikoto Uchiha mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Karena tidak ada sahutan saat dirinya memanggil putranya, ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke. Mata gelapnya tak menemukan sosok yang dicari. Dari arah kamar mandi, Mikoto mendengar suara gemericik air. Penasaran, wanita dengan dua anak itu mengintip dari celah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

Dan betapa kagetnya ia mendapati Sasuke yang pingsan dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Sasuke!" teriak Mikoto.

Mikoto mendekati tubuh pingsan anaknya. Setelah mematikan shower. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi anaknya, tidak ada reaksi. Dengan tergesa, Mikoto keluar dari kamar mandi, memanggil Itachi dan yang lainnya.

.

.

Samar, hidung Sasuke mencium bebauan yang menyengat. Perlahan, kelopak mata itu menampilkan manik onyxnya. Langit-langit putih yang pertama kali ditangkap netra Sasuke. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia berada di kamar mandi. Mata Sasuke mengerjab beberapa kali untuk membiasakan dengan tempat barunya.

"Sudah sadar?" Itachi menutup pintu.

"Dimana?"

"Rumah sakit," Itachi duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Sasuke. "kalau mau bunuh diri, di jurang sana."

"Akan ku lakukan."

Itachi terhenyak sejenak. Ia menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sangat tidaj baik. "Kau seharusnya jujur kalau belum siap menikah."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan Hinata."

"Tapi kau sudah melakukannya saat pernikahan kalian yang pertama gagal."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan kau bukannya memperbaikinya malah semakin memperburuknya."

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Itachi. "Aku akan merelakannya."

Itachi tahu, tidak semudah itu untuk Sasuke bisa merelakan Hinata. Melihat punggung Sasuke yang bergetar. Itachi hanya menghela napas, kemudian menepuk punggung adiknya dan keluar dari kamar rawat Sasuke.

"Hinata." panggil sesak Sasuke.

.

.

.

Lewat seminggu dari tragedi gagalnya pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke. Hampir semuanya tampak berjalan dengan normal kembali. Hinata sudah mulai bisa tersenyum. Semua anggota keluarganya tahu, bahwa senyum Hinata masih mengandung luka yang sangat dalam.

Kali ini, Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jerman. Ia akan menetap disana. Meninggalkan Jepang dan ... Sasuke.

"Apa kakak yakin?" Hanabi yang melipat baju Hinata mulai memecah keheningan.

"Aku akan ke Jepang sekali atau dua kali," Hinata mengacak puncak kepala Hanabi yang tertunduk. "masih ada Kak Neji dan ayah."

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Hanabi."

Hinata merengkuh adik perempuannya itu dalam dekapan kasih sayang. Sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu belakang Hanabi pelan.

Ini adalah keputusan yang sudah Hinata ambil. Ia tidak akan menyesalinya. Sudah cukup rasa sakit yang Hinata terima saat bersama Sasuke. Ia sudah berjanji untuk memulainya dari awal. Menata hatinya kembali memang bukan perkara yang mudah. Setidaknya, ia harus mencobanya.

.

.

"Apa lagi?"

"Jangan jadi pengecut," pria itu menghela napas. "melarikan diri ke Jerman."

"Aku? Pengecut?" tubuh mungil itu berbalik, menatap sosok didepannya dengan benci. "berkacalah Tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat."

Sasuke terdiam dan melihat Hinata yang marah. Ia salah, ia akui. Dan yang pengecut disini bukan Hinata, tapi dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan Hinata. Dan tampaknya ia kembali ke dirinya sendiri. Sasuke sedikit lega.

"Kalau kau mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk mengatakab hal ini. Kau sangat membuang waktuku."

Hinata berjalan melewati Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucapan Sasuke entah mengapa membuat Hinata berhenti melangkah dan emosinya malah naik.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi kau bisa tenang dengan wanita-wanitamu itu!"

"Jangan bercanda!" teriak Sasuke.

Hinata membelalakan manik pearlnya lebar. "Sudah cukup. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke."

"Hi-"

"Berhenti mengusik hidupku mulai sekarang." Hinata bernalik, kembali menatap wajah yang dicintainya selama tiga tahun ini. "kalau kau benari muncul dihadapanku lagi, akan kupastikan kau mendengar kabar kematianku."

.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N :

 **Hello** guys... XD

Bagi yang mempunyai pikiran untuk minta sequel atau prequel, saya tidak memperbolehkannya XD yang lain belom kebayar oiiii~ Help me

Apalah dayaku hanya manusia yang penuh kesalahan... Sebagai ucapan terimakasih dan maaf karena belum menyelesaikan prequel This Hurt sama Jadi?

Kalian boleh kok mencaci dan memakiku tiada henti XD

Salam penuh cintah

Juli Alio aka Kulkas

Nb : ada yang masuk line OA SasuHina? Ada saya disitu XD kulkas13

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Side Story~

Hinata tengah duduk dikursi panjang taman belakang rumah. Sudah sore. Matahari mulai menguning dengan indahnya. Matahari terbenam Jepang memang yang paling indah. Tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya.

"Kau disini?" Hinata tak menjawab sama sekali. "aku mencarimu."

Pria dengan rambut raven ikut duduk disebelah Hinata. Seolah tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran pria disampingnya, Hinata menggeser duduknya. Memberi jarak.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya pria itu.

"Dan kau bertanya?"

"Ayolah, Hinata. Ini sudah hampir setahun lebih."

"Kau-"

Hinata hendak mengomel panjang lebar kepada pria yang ada disampingnya. Namun, amarahnya meredam seketika. Gerakan tak beraturan pada gendongannya, membuat niat memarahi pria itu kandas.

"Maaf ya sayang."

Hinata mengelus rambut Hitam anak lelaki yang berumur tiga bulan, bulan ini.

"Ibumu akan memarahi ayah, Kai." Sasuke mengadu pada anak lelakinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau juga Uchiha, Hinata."

Kalau saja tidak ada Kai, ingin rasanya Hinata mencabik atau berbuat apa saja untuk menghilangkan Sasuke dari kehidupannya.

Ia sudah berada di Jerman saat hari sudah mulai malam. Dan tiba-tiba, saat ia terbangun. Dirinya berada diruangan yang sangat Hinata hafal dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau. Kamar Sasuke.

Dan pria itu, Sasuke Uchiha muncul dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk dipinggangnya. Dan mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua sudah resmu menikah.

Satu kata... GILA!

Hinata tentu saja ingin bukti. Dengan tanpa beban sedikitpun Sasuke memberikan bukti itu. Dan hasilnya sungguh luar biasa.

Hinata Hyuuga secara resmi telah menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Yang berarti Hinata Hyuuga menjadi Hinata Uchiha. Bahkan Hinata tidak ingat pernah mentandatangani surat pernikahan mereka. Namun, Hinata tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Karena tanda tangan itu memang miliknya. Asli.

Bagaimana bisa?

Setengah hati Hinata merasa bahagia karena pada akhirnya bisa menikah dengan Sasuke dan memiliki anak darinya.

Setengah hati yang lainnya, Hinata masih tidak bisa menerima perlakuan Sasuke padanya dulu.

Mana yang harus Hinata yakini?

Cintanya atau kesedihannya?

"Aku mau menggendong Kai."

"Eh."

Mata Hinata berkedip beberapa kali.

"Kau tidak pernah memperbolehkanku menyentuh apalagi menggendong anakku sendiri, Hinata."

Yah, itu benar.

Sebulan setelah kekacauan di kamar Sasuke. Hinata hamil. Dan ia mengungsi ke kediaman Hyuuga. Tidak mau bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bahkan sampai melahirkan Kai.

Baru beberapa minggu ini, Hinata mau bertemu dan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Itupun karena diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Neji dan Ayahnya. Neji dan Ayahnya sekarang sudah malah luluh dengan Sasuke.

Mungkin kali ini, Hinata harus mengalah dengan perasaannya. Sasuke juga menderita.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata menyerahkab Kai. Hinata sempat tertawa karena melihat Sasuke yang kaku dan kikuk saat menggendong anaknya sendiri. Ah, ini yang pertama kalinya ya.

Saat kai berada di gendongan Sasuke. Kelopak mata kecil Kai membuka, menampilkan sepasang warna mata khas Uchiha.

"Kai mirip denganmu, Uchiha."

"Kai memang memiliki perawakan Uchiha, tapu hatinya Hyuuga."

Untuk sesaat jantung Hinata mau lompat dari tempatnya dengan pipi merona. Apa-apaan ini?

"Sa-"

"Mungkin kata maafku tidak akan pernah mengenai hatimu lagi," Sasuke menggosokkan hidung mancungnya ke hidung mungil Kai. Dan membuat Kai tersenyum. "tapi, mulai sekarang aku akan bertanggung jawab dan menjaga kalian berdua."

Hinata tersenyum. Jenis senyum yang tulus.

.

.

THE REAL END


End file.
